


Identität

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jahrelang hatte er sich gefragt, wer er wirklich war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identität

Er hatte nicht gelogen. Er wirklich hatte noch nie bei einer Frau gelegen hatte und so noch nie die Wärme oder Feuchte von der Mitte einer Frau um sein Geschlecht gespürt, doch dies bedeutete nicht, dass ihm die Freuden des Beischlafes unbekannt waren. Zumindest nicht so wie er es Sam gegenüber angedeutet hatte.  
  
Er müsste diese Erinnerung eigentlich unterdrücken. Er war bereits belegt mit dem Makel seiner Geburt und sollte sein Geheimnis... oder eher _ihr_ Geheimnis herauskommen, wären sie beide nichts mehr wert im Angesicht der Gesellschaft und... ihrer Familie.   
  
Doch trotz allem konnte er die Erinnerung nicht verdrängen. Es war spät nachts und die anderen waren bereits zu Bett gegangen. Nur er stand noch hier draußen in der Finsternis, mit ihren Geheimnissen und Gefahren, mit Ghost an seiner Seite. So wie er es schon tat, seitdem er ihn zum ersten Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte. Auch, wenn es für Theon nur ein Witz gewesen war, stimmte es doch. Ghost war wie Jon... und ebenso wie sein Schattenwolf eine Familie in den anderen Welpen hatte, so besaß auch er eine Verbindung zu der Familie Stark. Etwas worüber er unendlich dankbar... und unendlich wütend war.   
  
Wie so oft wollten seine Gedanken den bekannten Weg gehen. Den, der übersät war mit Erinnerungen und Wünschen und Fragen über seine Herkunft, doch er verbat sich dies. Als er aufgebrochen war um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, hatte er all dies hinter sich gelassen. Das hatte er sich geschworen.   
  
So oft war es ihm nicht gelungen, aber heute erlaubte ihm sein Geist eine Ruhepause vor diesem Mysterium, dieser Folter, die seine Geburt für ihn darstellte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass ihm dies auch mit seinen anderen Erinnerungen gelingen würde. Doch immer wieder tauchten Bilder und Gefühle vor seinem inneren Auge auf die durch das Gespräch mit Samwell aufgewühlt worden waren. Er hatte diese eine Nacht vor Jahren tief in seinem Inneren vergraben. Nie wieder wollte er sich daran erinnern und doch fuhr seine Zunge manchmal über seine Lippen und ihm war als würde er ihn wieder schmecken. Er, der ihm die körperliche Liebe gezeigt hatte, während sie eigentlich gemeinsam in der Nacht wie dieser entdeckt und erforscht hatten.  
  
Es war dunkel und kalt gewesen. Typisch für den Norden und doch anders, bedrohlich, genug, dass sich die ganze Familie um den großen Kamin versammelt hatte. Vater hatte eine Geschichte aus alten Zeiten erzählt, die sie alle schon so oft gehört hatten und doch hatte ein jeder gelauscht. Catelyn stickte nebenbei, ein wachsames Auge auf Sansa, Arya und deren Arbeit, wobei sie stets ein Lächeln für die Beiden trug, dass er nie auf sich gespürt hatte. Es war zärtlich und nachsichtig und war für keine Sekunde von ihrem Gesicht gewichen als ihr Blick zu Bran und Rickon geglitten war, die zu ihren Füßen saßen und mit Ritterfiguren spielten. Ab und an hatte Robb seine Stimme erhoben und ihrem gemeinsamen Vater eine Frage gestellt, sodass die Geschichte für sie immer noch was Neues bereit hielt.   
  
Es war das Bild einer Familie. Einer Familie an deren äußeren Rand er saß, vertieft in ein Buch und doch mehr die Familie beobachtend zu der er nach seinem Blut, aber nicht nach Gefühlen gehörte. Ihm war dies immer klar gewesen. Catelyn hatte doch nie einen Hehl aus ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Nichtakzeptanz von ihm gemacht und doch...gab es Momente, wo es ihn mit voller Wucht traf.   
  
Ja, er teilte zur Hälfte das Blut und die Erinnerungen mit diesen Leuten und doch war er am Ende ein Außenseiter. Er hasste seit jeher diese Augenblicke. Sie ließen ihn schwach in ihrem Einfluss zurück und so war es auch damals gewesen. Leise, nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einem Nachtgruß ließ er an diesem Abend die Familie, zu der er nicht gehörte, zurück.  
  
Er hatte kaum die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geschlossen als sie sich schon wieder geöffnet hatte und ihm gezeigt hatte wie sehr seine Konzentration durch diesen einen Moment der (alten) Erkenntnis gestört gewesen war.   
  
Robb war ihm gefolgt und er hatte nichts davon gehört oder gesehen. Weder war ihm einer seiner Schritte an sein Ohr gelangt, noch hatte er einen der flackernden Schatten auf seinem Weg als den von seinem Bruder erkannt. Doch eigentlich hätte ihn Robbs Erscheinen damals nicht überraschen sollen. So oft hatte er ihm schon gezeigt, dass er ihn lesen konnte wie kein anderer und trotz allem... wussten sie beide bis heute nicht wie die Nacht so enden konnte.   
  
Sie hatten ein Gespräch geführt, deren Worte sie beide so genau kannten durch so viele andere Gespräche dieser Art. Aber irgendwas war anders in dieser Nacht gewesen und bis heute wusste er nicht was. In einem Moment hatten sie sich gegenüber gestanden, zwei Jungen die schon mehr Mann als Kind waren und im nächsten... hatten sich Lippen berührt, Hände waren über Kleidung und darunter gefahren, hatten die Körper von ihnen befreit und die freigelegte Haut gestreichelt. Keuchen und Stöhnen, Namen und Sätze voll verbotener Bedeutung hatten die Nacht und die Stille des Raumes erfüllt.  
  
Minuten, die eine Ewigkeit hätten sein sollen, und Stunden, die nur Sekunden waren, beherrschten diese Nacht und seine Erinnerung. Schmerz, Lust, Liebe und Verlangen vermischte sich mit Einsamkeit, Hass auf jeden und sich selbst zu einem Chaos aus Gefühlen, dass er auch heute noch nicht entwirrt hatte.  
  
Stille hatte den Raum damals nach dem Verlust ihrer Kontrolle beherrscht. Nur der Sturm draußen durchbrach sie immer wieder, genauso wie heute' ein neuer Sturm sie zerstörte, und ebenso wie damals vergrub er auch heute die Erinnerung an diese Nacht und deren Geschehnisse.   
  
Er war Jon Snow, Bastardsohn von Ned Stark und somit Halbbruder von Robb Stark. Er war ein Produkt der Sünde und er hatte gesündigt. Er hatte nie die Wärme des Körpers einer Frau gespürt, doch die seines Bruders. Er hatte den Geschmack seines Bruders auf den Lippen gehabt und schmeckte ihn auch jetzt wieder in seiner Vorstellung als er mit seiner Zunge über sie fuhr.   
Nein, er hatte wirklich nie bei einer Frau gelegen und nie ein neues Leben zum einen des Bastards verdammt, doch er hatte dafür zwei andere verdammt.   
  
Er war Jon Snow, Sohn und Bruder, Kämpfer und Geliebter.   
Er ist zu Jon Snow, baldiger Wächter der äußeren Mauer und zukünftiges Mitglied der Nachtwache auf Lebenszeit. Dieser Titel sollte der einzige von Bedeutung sein und doch würde er nie wieder den für ihn wichtigsten verlieren. Vielmehr war es... Jon Snow, Nachtwächter und Verräter am Blut, der bis an sein Lebensende büßen würde. Genauso lange wie er Robbs Geschmack auf seinen Lippen schmecken würde. Und dies... dies war so unumgänglich wie die Tatsache das der Winter nahte.  
  
Ende


End file.
